


And We Were Falling

by foreveriland



Series: Fics I Will Never Write [3]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveriland/pseuds/foreveriland
Summary: You flew alone but managed to bring me back down with you.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: Fics I Will Never Write [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872376
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	And We Were Falling

Some people were designed to fall, and some were designed for greatness.

Jake was designed for both.

He knew that the higher he flew, the harder the fall would be, and he soared and soared until he couldn't breathe and the rays of sun were blinding his eyes. 

And then he couldn't see, and then he was falling, and then he was gone.

"K-Pop star Jake Sim found dead aged 23."

"Jake Sim, Idol Turned Face of Depression."

"The Rise and Fall of Jake Sim: What Lay Beneath the Surface?"

The Korean music industry changed over night. Fans flooded to Asan Medical Center to get any information they could get on their beloved idol only to be turned away, his closest friends went missing, and thousands of rumours spread about what truly went on that fateful night.

But after a few weeks, the topic was closed.

A few unconventional opinions were brought up, but were silenced practically immediately.

Of course, a few thoughts still remained in people's minds, especially in Park Sunghoon's,

Who really was Jake Sim?

Sunghoon was close with Jake.

Well, a lot more than close. A lover, he would've said then. His soulmate. Someone he loved more than love. It wasn't just the K-pop world that changed, his small world also changed.

Sunghoon was never really in the spotlight, he enjoyed staying away from all the drama and excitements of life and enjoying it at his own pace, it kept him out of trouble. But when the news came out, he was hounded with questions and articles, it was as if his lover was never really a person, just a story to tell.

For Jake to shine brighter, Sunghoon became the darkness of his night.

Yes, that's how he would put it.

With Sunghoon quietly by his side, Jake was able to shout a louder dream for all the world to hear, and boy did they hear it.

And so when Jake fell, Sunghoon fell with him.

Apart from when Sunghoon fell, he didn't appear on headlines or have documentaries written about him, he just kind of… faded into the background of life.

He simply disappeared.

Permanently.

They disappeared in the same way, but one was cared for more than the other, one was spoken about more.

At least their memory remained.

Through stories.

Because through stories, they would come back temporarily, for you, for them, for us,

As stories were a different kind of magic.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so bad, I’m sorry, but I still hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Don’t remember to leave kudos and comments and all that jazz.
> 
> Twitter - @diveintohoon


End file.
